


One Fish. Two Fish. Gibbs' Fish.

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Tim try and guess the name of Gibbs' goldfish. Sequel to A Fish Called...but it's not necessary to read that to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fish. Two Fish. Gibbs' Fish.

Later That Same Evening.

"How come you guys are still here?" Abby asks as she walks into the bullpen.  
"Waiting for Gibbs. He's in with Vance." DiNozzo replies.  
"It's bad form to leave before the Boss so we're catching up on paperwork." McGee adds.  
"Oh. Have fun." She waves and walks off to the elevator as her friends call sulkily after her.  
"Night."  
"Goodnight."  
They work on for a few minutes.  
"Tony?"  
"Yeah, McInterruptus?"  
"How about another bet?"  
"What ya thinking?"  
"Well...thinking about what you've named your new fish reminded me Gibbs has a goldfish too."  
"So?"  
"What if we try and guess what it's called?'  
"It would help pass the time. What shall we wager?"  
"Whoever guesses first does the others paperwork for two months."  
"Deal." Tony wheels his chair over and they shake hands. Then he slides the chair back, rests his feet on the desk and shuts his eyes.

A Short Time Later.

Tony opens his eyes, takes his feet off the desk and resumes working.  
"Come up with any ideas probie?"  
"Have you?"  
"You first."  
"Okay. Actually I'm getting nowhere. I mean I know why you named your fishes as you did but that logic doesn't work for Gibbs."  
Tony nods.  
"I mean...living in that house is the only reminder he'd ever need of Shannon and Kelly and besides there is no way, no way he'd forget them. He's also not likely to forget Mike or Kate."  
"True."  
"Not sure there's anyone else he'd care that much about to name a fish after them. Certainly not Dianne or Stephanie. Guess I need to block in some more evenings for paperwork." McGee sighs.  
"Hold on there."  
"Why?"  
"I got nothing either."  
"Nothing?"  
"Not a single, solitary thing."  
"Maybe I can help" a gruff voice barks from behind him causing Tony to squirm in his seat. Gibbs walks around into the bullpen and goes to sit at his desk.  
"What's the problem?"  
"Ah."  
"Ah."  
"SOMEONE?" He glares at his two agents.  
"Do you have a name for your fish Boss?" McGee asks in a rush of breath.  
"Yes."  
"What is it?" DiNozzo chimes in backing up his friend.  
Gibbs gives his well-isn't it-obvious smile and replies "Goldfish."


End file.
